


Nothing to Hide

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto hides. Takes place some time after Series 1 and before Series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Hide

Ianto stood in front of his antique wardrobe. Dress shirts hung side by side like soldiers standing guard. Simple, subdued colours for hiding himself in plain sight. Ianto smiled, he remembered the meticulously organized bolts of fabric in his father's shop.

Ianto reached out and ran his hand over his dark purple shirt. He could still see Owen's face when the bullet entered his shoulder. Nothing but a teaboy, indeed.

Ianto hung up his new dress shirt. The pink fabric stood out like a flamingo amongst a flock of pigeons.

With Jack gone, Ianto couldn't hide from the team anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [info]tw100 Reverse Fandom prompt: Heroes (episode title: Nothing to Hide).
> 
> Originally posted 27 January 2009.


End file.
